Legends:Império Infinito
Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1 |lingua = Rakata |moeda = |religioso = |feriado = |hino = |hideh = |formado = Bem antes de 36.453 ABYStar Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4 |estabelecido = |reorganizado = |fragmentado = |dissolvido = Por volta de 25.200 ABYThe New Essential Chronology |restaurado = |era = Era Anterior à República }} O '''Império Infinito', o primeiro governo galáctico conhecido, foi fundado e governado pelos Rakata, uma espécie cientificamente avançada que usou seu conhecimento para conquistar e escravizar outras espécies pela galáxia conhecida, de Humanos ao Povo da Areia. O Império foi um dos governos predecessores da República Galáctica. História Origens Muitos anos antes de 35.453 ABY, os Kwa—uma espécie reptiliana sensitiva à Força do planeta Dathomir—chegaram em Lehon, o planeta natal da espécie Rakata, através da tecnologia do seu Portão Infinito que permitiu aos Kwa viajarem instantaneamente através da galáxia. Assim como fizeram em muitos outros mundos antes, os Kwa se tornaram benfeitores para os Rakata, ensinando-os sobre a Força e dando a eles tecnologia avançada. Entretanto, os Kwa ficaram horrificados ao descobrirem que os Rakata eram uma raça canibal que ignorava os ensinamentos Kwa sobre o equilíbrio, baseando-se apenas no lado sombrio da Força. Juntando sua agressão e desejo de conquista com a tecnologia Kwa, os Rakata expandiram-se para forma de Lehon e começaram a conquistar outros mundos nas Regiões Desconhecidas. thumb|left|Os Kwa lutam com os Rakata. O Império Infinito, como os Rakata se chamavam, mirava mundos que eram ricos com a Força, os quais eles conquistavam e então escravizavam suas populações. Os Rakata desenvolveram uma tecnologia que permitia a eles induzirem medo e ódio em seres sensitivos à Força, e eles usavam os escravos sensitivos entre os as populações conquistadas como combustível para as naves de guerra e tecnologia, colocando-os em maquinas que convertiam as emoções do lado sombrio em energia. Desejando a tecnologia do Portão Infinito dos Kwa, eles se voltaram contra seus benfeitores quando os Kwa se recusaram a ceder—e na batalha resultante em Lehon, muitos Kwa morreram segurando os guerreiros Rakata para que eles pudessem destruir o portão em Lehon. Entretanto, os Rakata não seriam parados. Construindo uma enorme estação espacial conhecida como Forja Estelar sob a estrela Abo no sistema Lehon—uma fábrica poderosa com o lado sombrio que produzia naves de guerra e tecnologia para o Império—os Rakata se espalharam pelas Regiões Desconhecidas e pelo leste da galáxia por volta de 35.000 ABY. O mundo florestal de Kashyyyk foi um dos planetas capturados pelo Império, os Rakata instalaram um computador de terraformação no planeta que manipulava as árvores Wroshyr. Entretanto, o computador perdeu contato com os Rakata em 33.598 ABY e dois séculos depois apresentou mal funcionamento, causando uma hiper-aceleração no crescimento das wroshyrs. thumb|100px|A Forja Estelar. Era das conquistas thumb|left|A frota do Império Infinito. Por volta de 30.000 ABY,The Essential Atlas o Império Infinito tinha alcançado seu zênite, conectando mais de quinhentos planetas ricos na Força através da galáxia. Quando os Rakata encontraram Dathomir, o planeta natal dos Kwa, eles brutalmente subjugaram o mundo em vingança pela destruição por parte dos Kwa dos seus Portões Infinitos ao redor da galáxia, e como consequência, grande parte dos Kwa eventualmente se degeneraram em uma espécie mais simples agora conhecida como os lagartos Kwi. Intrigados pelos enormes Rancores nativos de Dathomir, o Império Infinito transportou uma quantia deles de volta para Lehon apenas por curiosidade, e eles também obtiveram sucesso em conduzir os Gree—outra espécie que viajava pelo espaço durante aquele tempo—de volta ao seu aglomerado natal. O Império Infinito introduziu um rancor no planeta Gamorr, onde ele se tronou uma criatura mitológica na cultura dos Gamorreanos nativos. O Império Infinito transformou o planeta Belsavis em um mundo prisão, usando a tecnologia de estase para sepultar monstros, senhores de guerra e outras poderosas entidades. O primeiro prisioneiro de Belsavis—e a rasão de a prisão ter sido construída—foi o Razer World, um misterioso ser cuja a forme supostamente poderia consumir milhares de mundos. De acordo com as inscrições da tumba, o qual foi o termo usado pela República Galáctica para nomear o complexo de prisões Rakata, foi preciso o Império Infinito inteiro para subjugar o World Razer. Por volta de 27.700 ABY, os Rakata descobriram o planeta Korriban e a espécie Sith. Os Rakata mostraram ao rei Sith, Adas, a tecnologia dos holocrons, mas Adas logo reparou nas intenções de conquista do Império e liderou seu povo em conduzir os Rakata para fora de Korriban. Os Rakata conquistaram mundos nas regiões que seriam conhecidas mais tarde como Mundos do Núcleo, incluindo o planeta Coruscant, o qual era a casa da espécie humana. Apesar da sua escravidão pelos Rakata, os humanos desenvolveram as naves dormentes por volta de 27.500 ABY, o que os possibilitou se espalharem por planetas dos Mundos do Núcleo e o Aglomerado Tion—muitos dos quais já haviam sido conquistados pelos Rakata. Durante o domínio do Império Infinito, a espécie Esh-kha começou a dominar mundos escravos Rakata, levando o Império a atacar os Esh-kha. Um Esh-kha chamado de Hallow Voice apelou aos Rakata para libertar sua espécie, mas os Rakata enrolaram as negociações até conterem os Esh-kha e então capturaram Hallow Voice. Os Esh-kha foram todos aprisionados em Belsavis, presos em cofres de estase. O senhor de guerra Rakata Soa, também conhecido como O Infernal, foi um dos governantes do Império Infinito, embora tenha sido finalmente aprisionado em Belsavis em um lugar que ficou conhecido como o Cofre Eterno. Colapso A tecnologia baseada na Força dos Rakata tinha profundas consequências e levaram ao total colapso do Império infinito. A Forja Estelar começou a parar de alimentar as tendências agressivas dos seus mestres Rakata e criou energias do lado sombrio que futuramente corromperam seus criadores. Após gerações de supremacia galáctica e controle, o Império Infinito começou a se fragmentar. Enormes revoltas de escravos eclodiram através das fronteiras do Império em conjunto com várias facções que disputavam controle. Isso levou a uma guerra civil através de todo o território Rakata controlado. Já enfraquecidos pela guerra, os Rakata foram subitamente atingidos por uma praga mortal em 25.200 ABY (possivelmente criada por uma das espécies escravas) que se espalhou rapidamente por suas fileiras devido a sua uniformidade genética auto-construída. A doença virulenta quase exterminou os Rakata e deixou o Império Infinito de joelhos, mas o pior ainda estava por vir. thumb|Rakatas do Império Infinito. Uma mutação na doença fez com que os Rakata perdessem seu poder e conexão com a Força. Enquanto os adeptos da Força eram abatidos da população em geral, os Rakata perdiam sua habilidade para manipular sua própria tecnologia avançada. Eles foram forçados a se adaptar em usar tecnologia inferior. Com seus mestres de escravos enfraquecidos, a população de muitos mundos escravizados começaram a se rebelar. O Império Infinito começou a entrar em colapso enquanto planetas membros como Korriban começaram a expelir seus mestres Rakata. Os destruídos Rakata não puderem fazer nada além de abandonar suas conquistas e recuar para a segurança de seu mundo natal Lehon. Várias facções no mundo natal Rakata buscaram dominância sobre o que sobrou do Império e então começou uma devastadora guerra civil que destruiu todas as cidades e transformou a superfície do planeta em cadeias de ilhas. A guerra quase levou à extinção da espécie Rakata e levou à maioria dos Rakata sobreviventes ao subsolo, onde eles se desenvolveram como grupos de tribos primitivas. Apenas a facção conhecida como Os Anciões, que eram descendentes da casta sacerdotal do Império Infinito, recordam-se da verdadeira história e subsequente queda do seu povo. Nos séculos seguintes, o extinto Império infinito foi apagado dos registros de suas antigas forças de ocupação. A história ficou perdida nas páginas da história Galáctica até a redescoberta durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, alguns milhares de anos depois da alegada extinção Rakata. Cultura O Império produziu inovações tecnológicas como o maquinário de terraformação, Mapas Estelares semi-sencientes, computadores e a metamorfoseadora Forja Estelar (construída em 30.000 ABY). Entre seus muitos crimes estavam a guerra agressiva, escravidão em escala massiva e a casual obliteração de mundos membros como Tatooine. Escravidão Enquanto eles precisavam de muitos seres sensitivos à Força para abastecer suas naves estelares e prosseguir com sua conquista da galáxia, os Rakata se tornaram muito conhecidos por praticar escravidão, eles não se formaram sobre isso como eram dependentes desse sistema. Também usaram muitos dos seus escravos como força de trabalho para construir gigantes conquistas, como a Forja Estelar, uma massiva estação espacial que usava a energia de estrelas para abastecer a si mesma. Algumas das raças usadas incluíam Niktos, Duros, Hutts, Humanos, Selkath e muitos outros. Eventualmente, a escravidão derrubou seu império quando seus súditos uniram-se em revoltas maciças. Os escravos eram despojados de suas identidades e uma letra do alfabeto aurebesh era designada para cada um deles, e então tatuada em vários lugares de seus corpos em caso de desmembramento. Escravos que desagradavam os Rakata eram muitas vezes comidos por seus mestre, os quais eram canibais. Em adição, quando um escravo particularmente forte com a Força era descoberto por um Rakata Predor, esse último poderia treina-lo como Cão da Força. Esses escravos eram poderosos usuários do Lado Sombrio, treinados com o propósito de descobrir planetas e habitantes fortemente ligados com a Força para seus mestres. Astrografia thumb|Mapa do Império Infinito. Devido às limitações da tecnologia de hiper propulsor da tecnologia Rakatana, o Império Infinito era consistido de apenas 500 mundos, mas eles estavam espalhados por toda parte em toda a galáxia conhecida. Todos os planetas abaixo mencionados têm um ecossistema exuberante e grande (como Kashyyyk ou Honoghr) ou uma forte conexão com a força, (Korriban, Dantooine, Dathomir) pois o hiper propulsor Rakata só era capaz de se aprimorar em planetas com essas características. Mundos membros conhecidos *AlzocThe Essential Atlas *Agamar *Belkadan *Belsavis *Borgo Prime *Byss *Caamas *Chalcedon *CorelliaThe New Essential Chronology *Corsin *Coruscant *Dantooine *Dathomir *Denon *Drall *Duro *Gamorr *Generis *Hijarna *HonoghrStar Wars: Republic 68: Armor *Kaal *Kashyyyk *Kinyen *Kooriva *Lehon Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Malastare *Manaan *Maridun *Mon Gazza *Muunilinst *Mygeeto *Nanth'ri *Nirauan *Onderon *Pho Ph'eah *Plooma *Raxus Prime *Rhen Var *Rugosa *Salin *Sarafur *Selonia *Seoul 5 *Seylott *Sleheyron *Tandun III *Tatooine *Umgul *Vandyne *Varl *Vendaxa *Xo *Yavin *Zygerria Espécies *Rakata *Dantari *Dugs *Duros *Gamorreanos *Humanos *Hutts *Kumumgahs *Koorivars *Lurmen *Muun *Noghri *Selkath *Sith *Wookiees *Zhells De Yavin *Critokianos *Tarron Nebs *Melodies *Gerbs *Slith Dos Bastidores Em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic se tornou explícito pelo droide guardião de Dantooine que a linguagem principal dos humanos, o Galáctico Básico, não era falado e nem havia Humanos entre as espécies escravas. Entretanto, Humanos ainda eram encontrados em outros pontos para serem escravos dos Rakata. Ainda, em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, o símbolo da bandeira do Clã Ordo em Dxun curiosamente se assemelha ao do Império Infinito e a Forja Estelar. Aparições *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 1'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 2'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 3'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 4'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 5'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Winner Lose All'' *''Star Wars 20'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'''' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' Notas e referências Categoria:Governos Categoria:Império Infinito Categoria:Organizações do Lado Sombrio Categoria:Organizações escravistas Categoria:Pré-República